Everything has Changed
by Tswizzle.BMA.13
Summary: Finnick comes home from the games and things are not the same. His friendship with Annie has been severed. He hides his emotions and pain from her. He refuses to talk to her. He hangs out with all the people they used to make fun of as the "popular crowd." Annie feels betrayed. How will he make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

Is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time? That's the question I have been pondering for some time now. I mean he is funny, sarcastic, and cute but at the same time he is a proud, self-entitle jerk who flocks himself with  
girls twenty four/seven. I remember when we where kids he used to be like any other little boy, play in the water, helping parents, and of course fishing. In district four that is really the only thing to do. But ever since he won those stupid games our friendship has been severed. I think this is worse than if he would have just shown back in a coffin. I know that is horrible to say but at least then my memories of him wouldn't be corrupt.

Those are the thoughts I have been thinking ever since he came back and decided he was too good for me. And just in case I couldn't take the hint, which I did, he made sure I knew by telling me, "Stop following me around you little... I'm the one who won not your sister. Ok! Besides I didn't tell Sapphire to go kill that little two bit whore of a sister you had. She tried to stab us in the back… literally. So buzz off ok Annabeth?"

That was the last time I talked to him or should I say was talked at by him. And that was almost. Three years ago. I don't know. I mean I knew my sister wouldn't have made it in the first place but the realization that my best friend had killed her. Maybe she did deserve it. But I just can't stop having all these memories of from the old days when we would all just have fun. I remember back in the day Aquia and I used to fight over Finnick could play with because heaven forbid he should play with both of us. My how I wish I could go back to those times. I used to have the biggest crush on him. And the tricky thing is… I am pretty sure I still do after all this time.

Maybe I should go to the water to relax. It's not like Finnick will be there. Why work and do something that requires effort when you have all the riches in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I think of my sister. We used to hang out all the time down here. She taught me how to swim in this exact spot. We would help our parents make nets by tying the ropes together. Of course that was always more fun when Finnick had joined us. Those times had been few considering the orphanage had always wanted Finnick at the shop making different fishing equipment.

His parents had been married at the age of eighteen and nineteen. His father was reaped for the games and made it until the top three, while his mom was at home pregnant with him. She had died when he was three. She had left him at home with her older sister. She went to the shop right next to the beach to go to work when a tsunami came and killed everyone. Her sister decided she could not take the responsibility of this child she also thought that no one would want a woman with a child already so she dropped him off at the orphanage.

We had met in the middle of spring. I was six, my sister ten and he was seven. We were by the borders of the district like usual when Aquia and I noticed a solemn faced boy. We went up to him and started splashing water at him and we  
became friends instantly.

If only I could go back to those times and relive the moments with a pleasant Finnick and an alive Aquia.

I sit on the sand and start my net making again. By the time I finish my fifth one, I go into the water to soak off and call it a day. Out of nowhere a huge wave comes and takes the top part of my bikini off and I am standing half nude in the water. I dive down and search all around but it is nowhere to be seen. Luckily the beach is for the most part clear. Wait. Could my life get any worse than this?


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't have chosen a better time to come to the beach at a better time. Luckily he is just alone for once. He looks sad. I try my best to stay under the water so he cannot see me while still trying to find my top, so far it is working for he has not spotted me. I look to the right of him and there it is. How am I supposed to get it without exposing myself? I will just have to wait him out and hope he doesn't notice me or the top. My fingers are pickled more than our local divers who practice for hours at a time.

It has been a little over an hour before he gets up and starts walking, but not back to his house. Instead he heads over to the top. He picks it up and starts scanning every inch of the beach. I plunge down hoping I can hold my breathe long enough. After two minutes I am unable to hold it any longer and go back to the surface. He is still there, holding the top. I realize that I am suddenly being pulled out further to sea. I am caught in a riptide. I try to swim parallel to the shore like I was always told but the current is too strong and I am going under.

He spots me, and jumps in. I don't know if I am lucky that I am being saved or if this will be the worse thing in my life. I am going further and further into darkness of the ocean, I can barely maintain the energy to stay afloat. I keep swallowing the seawater and soon my throat is on fire. I don't even know if I will be able to stay alive long enough for Finnick to reach me.

I am slipping in and out of consciousness. I see my sister, she is in the water splashing all around with me. Next I see my mother, she is swimming with my father having a contest of who can swim the fastest to the dock. Next, I feel somebody grab me around the waist. It's weird though that feeling is like a burning fire being put on my sides. I am being dragged to where I am unsure of. Then all I see is black, then white... the most blinding white that I have ever seen.

I wake up on shore with my top back on, Finnick beside me, and a horrible headache. It is raining unbelievably. I try to stand up but am pushed down by Finnick.

"Stay lying down for five minutes, then sit for ten minutes, and then you can go whenever you want after that." He says then gets up and walks away.

I get up and regret it immediately. I get a ear-splitting headache but ignore the pain and follow him. He walks faster than I am able to keep up with. "Finnick, wait."

"What do you want?" He asks not in a sarcastic but rather in a genuine way.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you. Finnick, can we talk?"

"In a thunderstorm? Besides I told you to stay down there, if you wouldn't listen to me then why should I believe you would listen to me now?"

"I didn't listen because that was about me. This is about our friendship. I want to know why things happened the way the did."

His tense posture relaxes a bit more now. "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Well, not telling me is not helping me understand." I reply.

"Maybe some other day Annabeth."

"Will you answer one question for me then, Odair?"

"If I have to." He replies coolly.

"Since when did you start calling me Annabeth? The only one who used called me that was Aquia. I have always been Annie to you, is our friendship that severed you can't call me that anymore?"

"I am the one who saved your life. I shouldn't have to deal with the interrogation. Ok. I didn't choose this life. You think I want to-to. Never mind you just wouldn't understand. Goodbye Annie. Happy?" He says and then starts going back to his home. I follow him but he hears me and says, "Annie, go home. The Reaping is tomorrow, you don't want to miss it."


End file.
